cailloufandomcom-20200214-history
Too Many Cooks Transcript
Storyteller: Caillou was waiting for his babysitter, Julie, to come and look after him. He loved it when Julie came over. Dad: Still no sign of Julie, Caillou? She's never been this late before. Mom: Well, I left messages everywhere, but I couldn't find another babysitter. Dad: I'm sorry, honey. I guess we won't be going to the wedding after all. Caillou: Hi, Mr. Hinkle! Storyteller: Caillou liked Mr. Hinkle very much, and suddenly it dawned on him that Mr. Hinkle would make an excellent babysitter. Caillou: Do you want to babysit me, Mr. Hinkle? Mr. Hinkle: Me? Babysit you? Really? Caillou: Mommy, Daddy, Mr. Hinkle's going to babysit me! Mom: Caillou! I'm sorry, Mr. Hinkle. I really didn't mean for Caillou— Mr. Hinkle: Don't be silly. I'd love to. (Mom and Dad drive off to the wedding) (Caillou, Rosie, and their "babysitter" are in the living room, and Caillou is riding on Mr. Hinkle's back) Caillou: Faster, horsie! Faster! (giggles) Mr. Hinkle: (neighs) How about a snack, kids? Caillou: Can you bake a cake, Mr. Hinkle? Storyteller: The last time Caillou went to visit Mr. Hinkle, he was baking a cake. And Caillou really wanted Mr. Hinkle to bake another one of his delicious cakes. Mr. Hinkle: You really liked my cake, didn't you, Caillou? But since I won't be cooking in my kitchen, you're going to have to help me, okay? Caillou: You can wear Mommy's apron so you won't get dirty. Mr. Hinkle: We need 3 eggs. Can you get those for me, Caillou? Now we need some butter. That's great! Now do you know where your mommy keeps her pots and pans? (doorbell rings) Caillou: I'll get it! (he opens the door) Mrs. Martin! Mrs. Martin: Hi, Caillou. I heard your mom needed someone to keep an eye on you today. Caillou: Mr. Hinkle and me are making a cake. Mrs. Martin: Hello, Mr. Hinkle. I'd love to help. What can I do? (Caillou mixes the cake batter) Mrs. Martin: Very good, Caillou. Now we have to add the most important part. Caillou: Chocolate! (doorbell rings) Julie: Hi, Caillou! I'm so sorry I'm late. Wow! It looks like you now have 3 babysitters! Mr. Hinkle: Hi, Julie! Are you here to take over? Mrs. Martin: Well, I guess I'll get going, too, Caillou. Caillou: But you can't leave yet! You have to stay and eat the cake! Storyteller: Caillou was proud that he had helped bake the cake, and he was very happy that he had a lot of people to share it with. Julie: This is delicious, Caillou! Caillou: Mr. Hinkle and Mrs. Martin helped me, but it was my idea. Mr. Hinkle: I think Rosie's enjoying it, too. Mom: Hello! We're back! Dad: Oh, hi, everyone. We came home early because we thought Mr. Hinkle would need some help. Caillou: We're having a party! Mom: I can see that! And you have cake! Look what we brought you. Caillou: Thanks, Mommy, but ours is much better. (Laughter) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2